021414-Jospor
gregariousTroubadour GT began pestering garrisonedGuardian GG at 22:56 -- 10:57 GT: ~Ryʃpor wakeʃ vp, rvbbing hiʃ eyeʃ confvʃedly. For ʃome reaʃon he feelʃ...accompliʃhed?~ 10:59 GT: ~He ʃhrvgʃ, and manevverʃ himʃelf vpright from where he'd fallen aʃleep on the floor of the library, going back to look at the book titleʃ. Then he frownʃ. He can't help feeling like there waʃ ʃomething extremely important abovt today...~ 11:05 GG: Joss-k wakes up eel-ng, or rather feel-ng, the same odd sense of accompl-shment. He floats --nto an upward pos-t-on and stretches. He suddenly real-zes -t's matespr-t day! 11:05 GG: Joss-k sw-ms off to the l-brary to f-nd Ryspor 11:08 GT: ~Ryʃpor iʃ drifting, brow fvrrowed, aʃ he trieʃ to think abovt what exactly iʃ ʃo ʃpecial abovt today. It'ʃ...right...on the tip of hiʃ tongve...~ 11:08 GG: // ooh ooh wa-t 11:10 GG: Joss-k reaches the l-brary, a s-lly gr-n grow-ng on h-s face at the s-ght of h-s matespr-t. "Ryspor!" He shouts, sw-mm-ng at Ryspor and glomp-ng h-m -nto a t-ght hug. "Happy matespr-t day!" 11:12 GT: ~Ryʃpor ʃcreamʃ a little aʃ he'ʃ attacked from behind, and flailʃ arovnd for a bit before hiʃ mind catcheʃ vp, and he ʃtopʃ a bit embarraʃedly. "Oh, haha, it'ʃ, it'ʃ yov. My apologieʃ." Then he frownʃ. "Mateʃprit Day?" Gaʃping, hiʃ eyeʃ widen. "Oh NO, iʃ that TODAY?"~ 11:13 GG: Joss-k g-ves Ryspor a k-ss on the cheek. "Yup!" 11:13 GT: ~He beginʃ to look a bit frazzled. "Oh no oh no oh no I'm not READY I haven't even BEGVN to think abovt a ʃvfficiently romantic gift, or a date, or oh no oh no..."~ 11:14 GG: Joss-k nuzzles Ryspor's neck. "Oh, calm down. Be-ng w-th you -s more than enough." 11:15 GT: ~"WAIT I KNOW I'll jvʃt find the Time player and aʃk them to REWIND THINGʃ a little YEʃ it'ʃ PERFECT ahaHAHA" Ryʃpor ʃeemʃ to have forgotten abovt Joʃʃik temporarily in hiʃ panic, and haʃ begvn ʃwimming in circleʃ, a crazed grin growing on hiʃ face.~ 11:18 GG: Joss-k -s dragged around by Ryspor's ant-cs. He grabs Ryspor by the shoulders, turns h-m so they're fac-ng each other, and g-ves h-m a long, deep k-ss. He breaks -t off after a m-nute and gr-ns. "-t's f-ne. We'll f-gure someth-ng out." 11:19 GT: ~"Bvt-"~ 11:20 GG: Joss-k puts a f-nger up aga-nst Ryspor's l-ps. "Shh. -t's f-ne." 11:27 GT: ~Ryʃpor ʃlvmpʃ. "If yov ʃay ʃo, I ʃvppoʃe." He ʃighʃ. "Vgh, I wiʃh the dayʃ weren't ʃo ABʃTRACT. I KNEW ʃomething waʃ important abovt today, bvt I covldn't pvt my finger on it."~ 11:29 GG: He k-sses Ryspor aga-n. "Oh, don't worry about -t! Now, what should we do to celebrate?" 11:31 GT: ~"Hmm..." Ryʃpor conʃiderʃ for a moment. "ʃomething adventvrovʃ, perhapʃ? We covld explore the city a little bit, perhpʃ embark on an epic qveʃt to find my hive. Or, ah, iʃ that not romantic enovgh? Gah, I'm overthinking thiʃ, aren't I?"~ 11:32 GG: Joss-k gr-ns. "Yeah, you really are. - th-nk explor-ng the c-ty a b-t would be n-ce!" 11:34 GT: ~"Yov do? Haha, excellent!" He grinʃ, relieved. "ʃo, ah, off to adventvre, then?"~ 11:35 GG: Joss-k g-ves Ryspor another k-ss and puts an arm around h-s shoulders. ""Let's go!"